Smiling Pretty Cure!
is the first generation series created by CureKanade. It is a Japanese magical girl anime which is unofficially produced by Toei Animation and the story is written by CureKanade. The series will start airing on February 5, 2017 with a number of around 48/49 episodes. The series themes are fairy tales and friendship. Synopsis : Smiling Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure The thirteen year old freshman at Nanairogaoka Middle School who has a cheerful personality and had developed a love for magical girls thanks to her mother's stories. Chie is a very good artist and joins the art club as soon as she was told she could join a club. She is very clumsy and as a habit of doing karate moves to hurt her enemies, but it ends up resulting in herself tripping over herself. She transforms into and uses the power of holy light. The thirteen year old freshman at Nanairogaoka Middle School who has a friendly personality and usually heads into situations with thinking and can sometimes say things she shouldn't with thinking twice. Hisako gets quite embarrassed easily and isn't very brave when it comes to doing things in front of others. She is very thoughtful and will always be there to help others out. She transforms into and uses the power of lightning. The second year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who is always arguing with Midorikawa Shion and has a fun-loving personality. Asa is very competitive in sports and hates to lose and can get upset very easily when she is hurt or frustrated. She is very sporty and her favourite is beach volleyball and she loves to watch the sun set with her mother and father. She transforms into and uses the power of fire. The second year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who is seen arguing with Hino Asa but she really wants to be her friend and she has a kind personality. Like her mother, Shion is very sporty and her favourite sport is soccer. She is the eldest sister of three siblings and she acts like the mother of the group. She finds the group funny and loves to be around them. She transforms into and uses the power of wind. The third year student at Nanairogaoka Middle School who is very wise and smart and is very flexible, being the gymnastics club. Yuka is very graceful and is learning how to wield a sword and do archery by her mother. She is loved by all the students at school and she is the student council president and loves to look after the environment and make sure all students are safe and well. She transforms into and uses the power of ice and water. Mascots The main mascot of the team who is the daughter of Candy. Lollie is a happy-go-lucky pink and white sheep-like fairy who like her mother, is very fashionable. She is very confident in herself, thinking she'll be able to collect all the Cure Pieces before Pierrot is reborn again. She ends her sentences with "~mira". The secondary mascot who appears from time to time to give updates on the revival of Pierrot to the Cures so they can get stronger. Choco is the cousin of Lollie and he is very calm and collected and he is very good at handing out advice. She ends his sentences with "~gozu". Antagonists Items * - The transformation device that allows the girls to transform into Pretty Cure. They must have their own Cure Decor to transform. * - The ribbon shaped items that allow the girls to transform. Like Smile Pretty Cure!, the Cures also have attack Cure Decors. * - The main collectable items that the Cures must collect. They must collect the Cure Pieces in order to revive the Magical Heart Crystal which grants one wish. * - The item that the Cures put the Cure Pieces to keep them safe. * - The item that grants only one wish. It appears when all the Cure Pieces are collected. Locations * - A fairy tale kingdom where all fairy tale characters live. Lollie and Choko came from this kingdom. * - The school that the Cures attend. * - The home place for the antagonists of the series. Trivia *This is CureKanade's first generation series on this wiki. *This is the generation series of Smile Pretty Cure!. *A lot of fans (Australia) thought maybe Miyuki and Yayoi had switched children due to their personalities. **Coincidentally, in some episodes, Miyuki and Yayoi are shown joking around with each other saying maybe their children got mixed up. *This is the season season, after Smile Pretty Cure! to have more than one athletic Cure. *''Smiling Pretty Cure!'' is fourth season in which the Cures do not have heart-shaped hair accessories. Instead, the Cures wear jeweled tiaras and wing-shaped hair accessories. **The reason for the Cures having jeweled tiaras and wing-shaped hair accessories is become the Cures are the children of the Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the first generation series where the Cure's share the same transformation items as their mothers. *''Smiling Pretty Cure!'' is the third season to have five main Cures that were announced from the very beginning. *''Smiling Pretty Cure!'' is the third season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. *''Smiling Pretty Cure!'' is the fourth team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. *Since it is the generation series of Smile Pretty Cure!, Smiling Pretty Cure! also has varying eye catches. *''Smiling Pretty Cure!'' is the sixth Pretty Cure season where the Cures are all different ages. *Unlike the normal way of how Pretty Cure teams with five Cures and they are born in the order of "pink, red/orange, yellow, green and blue", the order in this series is changed to "pink, yellow, orange, green and blue". Category:Smiling Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Fananime Category:Generation Series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! generation series Category:User:CureKanade